Poliwrath
|-|Poliwag= Summary Poliwag is a Pokémon resembling a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes and pink lips. Its skin is very thin, but flexible and difficult to puncture. There is a black and white swirl on its abdomen, which is actually its internal organs showing through its semitransparent skin. The swirl is clearer following a meal and will have a white tinge if the Pokémon is affected by disease. The direction of the belly spiral differs by area; the equator is thought to have an effect on it. It has newly developed legs that are poor at walking and no arms. It has a long, thin tail surrounded by a light blue, semitransparent fin. Its tail makes it a powerful swimmer. Because of its ineptitude on land, Poliwag is more likely to be found swimming in small freshwater ponds and lakes. In the anime, Poliwag feeds on salveyo weed, which can only be found on clear lake bottoms. |-|Shiny Poliwag= Summary Poliwag is a Pokémon resembling a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes and pink lips. Its skin is very thin, but flexible and difficult to puncture. There is a black and white swirl on its abdomen, which is actually its internal organs showing through its semitransparent skin. The swirl is clearer following a meal and will have a white tinge if the Pokémon is affected by disease. The direction of the belly spiral differs by area; the equator is thought to have an effect on it. It has newly developed legs that are poor at walking and no arms. It has a long, thin tail surrounded by a light blue, semitransparent fin. Its tail makes it a powerful swimmer. Because of its ineptitude on land, Poliwag is more likely to be found swimming in small freshwater ponds and lakes. In the anime, Poliwag feeds on salveyo weed, which can only be found on clear lake bottoms. |-|Poliwhirl= Summary Poliwhirl is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head. A black and white swirl covers its belly, which is actually its organs showing through its thin skin. It appears to have white gloves on its hands and rounded, digit-less feet. When out of water, it sweats to keep its skin moist and healthy. This keeps it covered in an oily fluid that allows it to slip away from enemies. All of its skin feels this way except where its swirl is, which is instead very smooth. The swirl on its belly undulates slowly and staring at it induces drowsiness. While Poliwhirl is capable of moving on land, it prefers to stay in freshwater ponds and lakes where it has fewer natural enemies. It feeds on both bug and fish Pokémon. While it will leave the water to capture bug Pokémon, it will return and consume them underwater in safety. |-|Shiny Poliwhirl= Summary Poliwhirl is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head. A black and white swirl covers its belly, which is actually its organs showing through its thin skin. It appears to have white gloves on its hands and rounded, digit-less feet. When out of water, it sweats to keep its skin moist and healthy. This keeps it covered in an oily fluid that allows it to slip away from enemies. All of its skin feels this way except where its swirl is, which is instead very smooth. The swirl on its belly undulates slowly and staring at it induces drowsiness. While Poliwhirl is capable of moving on land, it prefers to stay in freshwater ponds and lakes where it has fewer natural enemies. It feeds on both bug and fish Pokémon. While it will leave the water to capture bug Pokémon, it will return and consume them underwater in safety. |-|Poliwrath= Summary Poliwrath is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a round body and muscular arms. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head and its belly is covered by a white and black swirl. There appear to be white gloves on its hands, and it has rounded, digit-less feet. Poliwrath's body is almost entirely muscle, and the muscles in its arms and legs never tire. When it swims, it uses all the muscles in its body and is able to swim vast distances with minimal breathing. It is even capable of briefly running on the water's surface. Poliwrath, despite being an excellent swimmer, usually lives on dry land near the water's edge. |-|Shiny Poliwrath= Summary Poliwrath is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a round body and muscular arms. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head and its belly is covered by a white and black swirl. There appear to be white gloves on its hands, and it has rounded, digit-less feet. Poliwrath's body is almost entirely muscle, and the muscles in its arms and legs never tire. When it swims, it uses all the muscles in its body and is able to swim vast distances with minimal breathing. It is even capable of briefly running on the water's surface. Poliwrath, despite being an excellent swimmer, usually lives on dry land near the water's edge. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Poliwag | Poliwhirl | Poliwrath Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Species has an equal gender ratio) Age: Varies Classification: Tadpole Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Limited Smoke Manipulation (Via Haze), Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Ice Manipulation, Water Absorption, Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Immunity to Explosion Manipulation | All previous abilities, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation and Bug type moves Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Scales to other fully evolved Pokemon like Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Charmeleon) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Golem and Gyarados) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class 50 | Class M (Comparable to Primeape) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling to other powerful final form Pokémon Stamina: Very High (Literally experiences no stamina decrease, and can cross the Pacific Ocean with no effort at all) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry | Berry and King's Rock (All of Poliwrath's moves can cause flinch) | Berry, Bitter Berry and King's Rock Intelligence: High in battle, and above instinctual otherwise Weaknesses: Plant Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation | All of the previous, Air Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and other psychic powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Water Absorb:' Poliwag absorbs water attacks that hit it, healing it. If at full health, the water attack that hits it does nothing whatsoever. *'Damp:' Prevents the use of explosive moves such as Self-Destruct by dampening its surroundings. *'Swift Swim:' In the rain, Poliwag's speed notably increases. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Low Kick:' Poliwag kicks the opponent near the ground, causing them to trip. The heavier the opponent, the more damage the move does. *'Pound:' Poliwag hits the opponent with its tail. *'Water Sport:' Poliwag soaks the battlefield with water. This weakens Fire-type moves for five turns. *'Water Gun:' Poliwag releases a spiral of water from its mouth at the opponent. *'Hypnosis:' Poliwag's eyes glow blue and hypnosis waves are shot out of them, putting the opponent to sleep when the waves make contact to the target. *'Bubble:' Poliwag fires off a spray of countless bubbles at the opponent. This may also reduce their speed. *'Double Slap:' Poliwag slaps the opponent many times with its tail. *'Rain Dance:' Poliwag summons rain, which boosts the power of its water attacks and reduce the power of fire attacks. It also amplifies its speed. *'Body Slam:' Poliwag leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Bubble Beam:' An improved version of Bubble, Poliwag forcefully ejects a spray of bubbles at the opponent. This may also reduce their speed. *'Mud Shot:' Poliwag attacks by hurling a blob of mud at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed. *'Belly Drum:' Poliwag repeatedly hits its stomach with its tail, creating vibrations with each hit and maximizing its attack power in exchange of half of its health. *'Wake-Up Slap:' If the opponent is sleeping, this attack will deal much more damage than normal. However, this also immediately wakes up the opponent. *'Hydro Pump:' Poliwag launches a massive torrent of water from its mouth, dealing major damage. *'Mud Bomb:' Poliwag opens its mouth and fires a ball of brown mud at the opponent, having a chance of lowering the target's accuracy. *'Submission:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath grabs the target and recklessly dives for the ground. This also damages Poliwrath a little. *'Bulk Up:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, raising both its Attack and Defense stats. *'Superpower:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath unleashes a powerful attack that hits the opponent directly, although this has the drawback of reducing Poliwrath's attack and durability statistics. *'Circle Throw:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath grabs the opponent powerfully and throws the opponent as far away as it can. In the games, this ends a wild Pokémon battle or switches out the Pokémon with another party member in a trainer battle. *'Dynamic Punch:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath winds up and deals an incredibly powerful punch that can disorient the foe on impact. However, the nature of the punch can make it more difficult to land than its normal attacks. |-|Egg Moves= *'Encore:' Poliwag cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Endeavor:' This attack move cuts down the target's HP to equal the user's HP, the move does nothing if Poliwag has more or equal HP. *'Endure:' Poliwag braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Haze:' Poliwag emits a thick haze from its mouth, resetting the stat changes of everyone on the battlefield to base. This move can also be utilized as a smokescreen. *'Ice Ball:' Poliwag jumps into the air and rolls up into a ball as its body glows light blue. It then rolls into the opponent. If used consecutive, Ice Ball's power will double after every hit. *'Mind Reader:' Poliwag looks into the opponent's mind, reading their movements, and locks on to them. Poliwag's next attack will not miss, even if the opponent gets out of range. *'Mist:' Poliwag creates a mist to cover it and its teammates, which prevents their stats from getting lowered as long as it's active. *'Refresh:' Poliwag's body glows green for a second and it becomes completely healed from status effects. This can be used to cure status from another character. *'Splash:' Poliwag bounces in place, and nothing happens. *'Water Pulse:' Poliwag open its mouth, releasing an light blue orb of energy at the opponent. When the orb hits it, it explodes in the form of water, it can confuse the target. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Scald:' Exclusive to Poliwhirl and Poliwrath. Poliwhirl releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the opponent. *'Rock Smash: '''Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath attacks with a punch. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. *'Ice Punch:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. The target is punched with an icy fist. This may also leave the target frozen. *'Power-Up Punch:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its attack in the process. |-|Event Moves= *'Lovely Kiss:' With a scary face, Poliwag tries to force a kiss on the target. If it succeeds, the target falls asleep. *'Sweet Kiss:' Poliwag plants a kiss on its opponent, which causes them to become extremely dizzy and confused. *'Growth:' Poliwag's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Sleep Talk:' While asleep, Poliwag randomly uses one of its other moves. |-|Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Moves= *'Brick Break:' Exclusive to Poliwrath. Poliwrath's hand glows white and it karate-chops the opponent from above, it can also break some barriers. *'Helping Hand:' Poliwrath jumps in to assist an ally in combat. |-|IQ Skills= (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Poliwrath will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Poliwrath knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Poliwrath, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: Poliwrath will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'''Self-Curer: Poliwrath recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Poliwrath's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Weak-Type Picker:' When near several enemies, Poliwrath will target the one that have a type disadvantage. *'Gap Prober:' Poliwrath can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Wary Fighter: '''If Poliwrath misses its attack, it takes a step back to distance itself from its target. *'Sharpshooter:' Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Poliwrath's moves and attacks. *'Hit-and-Runner: Poliwrath may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'''Multitalent: Adds 5 to Poliwrath's max PP. Cannot be turned off. *'Exp. Elite:' Poliwrath earns extra Exp. Points after defeating enemies. *'All-Terrain Hiker:' Poliwrath can walk on water, lava and valleys. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Poliwrath uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'No-Charger:' Poliwrath charges then unleashes any move that normally requires 2 turns in only one turn. Powering up these charge-up moves so quickly consumes 2 PP, however. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Poliwrath pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Poliwag | Poliwhirl | Poliwrath Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Bubble Users